Awake
by Zelda Zonkk
Summary: Hatake Kakashi didn't notice it at first. Naruto would shake his head and suddenly, he'd be the same little loud kid everyone knew, and most loved. But when he did begin to notice, Hatake Kakashi did not like what he saw. So he decided to help him.
1. The Obvious

**A/N: **_A cute little story, I guess. Naruto will be young, around six or seven. It just popped into my head and the idea of Kakashi spending more time with Naruto is more fun! :D So enjoy, and please review._

_

* * *

_

**Awake – Chapter One – The Obvious**

**

* * *

**

_"**History... is a nightmare from which I am trying to awake.**_**_"_  
- ****Philip Roth**

**

* * *

**

Hatake Kakashi didn't notice it at first. The small things, like how the boy ate one less bowl of ramen, and would stare into space for nearly four or five minutes, his mouth slightly open. He'd shake his head and suddenly, he'd be the same little loud kid everyone knew, and most loved.

But when he did begin to notice, Hatake Kakashi did not like what he saw. In fact, he didn't like it at all. It scared him, and he pretended not to notice for a day or two. Then it became so obvious to him that he couldn't _help_ but notice. It was so clear.

Yet, Umino Iruka didn't even notice. Amaya, the girl working behind the stall of the ramen bar didn't notice and Haruno Sakura didn't notice either. To Kakashi, it was obvious that there was something troubling the young boy and Kakashi wanted to know what.

And on the fifth day, Hatake Kakashi decided to do something about it.

**.*.*.*.**

It is not enough for humans to know half of a secret. They need to know secrets, and all humans have their own secrets. Well hidden from the naked eye, and only certain people are clever enough to spot those lies. Kakashi was one of those people.

Instead of asking questions, begging to know the secrets, he sat back and watched. He watched the boy for five days, and it was plainly clear to him that one thing was bothering the child; nightmares.

Kakashi had suffered from them too. He was not immune. He got them every now and again, and when he did get them he'd wake up sweating and panicking. Sometimes, his dreams were about his father. They were so vivid that he felt like his father was still there.

Naruto probably had nightmares for a while now. Small dark circles were appearing under his eyes, but no one else other than Kakashi noticed; simply because Kakashi didn't ask the questions everyone else asked. He waited. Anyone who _did _see the circles assumed it was the light.

Nothing more, nothing else. Just a simple excuse like the lighting. That was easier than trying to find out what was really wrong with him. He waited calmly and Naruto only really knew Kakashi as the 'silver guy', because of Kakashi's gravity-defying silver hair. Sometimes Naruto called him Mask Man, only because of Kakashi's dark blue mask that covered most of his face.

"Is Mask Man eating with us today?" he asked eagerly.

Umino Iruka nodded and paid for some pork ramen. 'I'm in debt to the owners' he thought, chuckling. 'This kid is gonna cost me a fortune tonight.' He glanced at Naruto and noticed that Naruto was staring into space, his eyes glazed over.

"Naruto?"

No response.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, shaking the boy's shoulders.

Naruto almost jumped off his seat. "Uh, sorry Iruka-sensei. I was just thinking."

"Hello Naruto, Iruka," a calm voice called.

"Hiya Mask Man!"

"His name is Kakashi, Naruto."

"…Mask Man," Naruto nodded.

Kakashi chuckled and slid into the seat beside Iruka, and ordered some dumplings. Ayama nodded and smiled at him, before greeting other customers. Kakashi's visible roamed, watching Naruto without Iruka noticing.

Naruto yawned. "What are you lookin' at Mask Man?"

"Nothing," Kakashi smirked, a little impressed that a kid like Naruto had noticed, but Iruka hadn't. Funny how things can be so crystal clear to children, but adults couldn't see a thing.

**.*.*.*.**

Kakashi had offered to walk Naruto home, and surprisingly Naruto had brightly accepted. Kakashi walked, slightly leaned back with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He watched the young boy walk beside him and noticed he had no jacket. Just a white shirt, with a red swirl on the front and some blue shorts with sandals.

It was nearly winter. Naruto didn't seem to notice the cold, and if he did he didn't say anything. Naruto was slightly nervous of Kakashi going anywhere near his apartment. For one, it was messy and he hadn't bothered to clean it 'cause Iruka normally did it for him. Not that Naruto was lazy, Iruka was just like some kind of mother.

Naruto chuckled and glanced at 'Mask Man'. Mask Man wasn't looking at him, instead he kept his eyes firmly ahead of him. Naruto huffed and squinted at the lights in people's houses. It looked warm in there. He shivered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and flung his green jacket at Naruto, who jumped. Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto began screaming at him.

"Calm down Naruto, you were cold, I just gave you my jacket."

"Won't you be cold?"

"Isn't it more important that you are warm?"

Naruto's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He cared if Naruto was warm or not. Mask Man was weird. And in Naruto's six year old mind, that was all he was. He glanced at the ground and kicked a pebble. Kakashi smiled, noticing that his jacket reached Naruto's knees. He almost tripped over it.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi didn't rush to clean like Iruka did. Instead, he calmly opened the door, stepped inside, wished Naruto a goodnight and left. Or at least, that's what Naruto thought.

Instead, Kakashi watched all night, seeing if his theory was right. And of course, it was. Uzumaki Naruto, at the young age of six years old, suffered from nightmares so bad he tore at his skin. And Kakashi was sure he could so something to help him.


	2. Mask Man's Mission

**A/N : **_I did not expect so many reviews so quickly…I was gonna wait a while to update, but I just thought why not! :D So, new chapter. Great. Enjoy, or whatever :D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies :) (So sorry if I got any names wrong xD)**

**Lazy Gaga – **_Thank you :) And thank you for being the first reviewer too :D _**BeeBee Forthwright – **_He is six, and I thought it was a cute little nickname ^_^ _**Subaru – **_Thank you! Grammar rules ;_;' :D Don't let go of the cliff! :D:D haha :) _**Angel Wings-008 – **_Thanks :D _**Ninjapirate101 – **_Thanks :D You're awesome too :D _**Prescripto13 – **_I'm glad you liked it (: _**TigrezzTail – **_I hope you like it… :) _**NaginiFay – **_Thanks :] _**Jasmine – **_Oh he will (: It'll happen (: _**RoGueSurfer - **_Thanks! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Awake - Chapter Two ****– Mask Man's Mission**

**

* * *

**

"_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places_"

**- Running Up That Hill, Placebo**

**

* * *

**

What started out as a simple mission turned into much more when Kakashi was stabbed by a kunai. But he didn't give up. Of course not, Hatake Kakashi never gave up. He fought until he was certain he would die right there and then, in a village he couldn't even remember the name of.

His enemy wasn't doing much better, but at least he could stand up properly. Kakashi had to crouch. His eyes misted over a little, the corners fading into a deep black colour but he refused to give up. He'd never be able to look himself in the mirror if he gave up now. It was the only thing keeping him going.

His target was Madoka. A man who was a ruthless killer and really couldn't care less who he killed. Young, old, fat, thin... As long as it was painful, it didn't matter, right?

He'd left Konoha a week ago. The Third Hokage thought Kakashi was well trained and more than strong enough to handle Madoka. And at the start of the fight, it seemed he was right. Until Madoka caught Kakashi's arm and stabbed a kunai into his side, almost breaking Kakashi's arm as he fell.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you anymore Hatake. I'll find you myself. Don't worry though, Kakashi. I won't be much of a problem," Madoka winked, laughing.

Kakashi winced, closing his visible eye a little in pain. That was a promising threat. Madoka was known for his temper, or at least that's what Kakashi had gathered when he questioned the locals and looked at the files the Hokage had given him.

Madoka's dark hair was covered in mud and blood, even if the sky was a bright blue and it was warm. He had fallen, skidded into the ground when Kakashi used Chidori on him. It didn't have much of an effect on him, as Madoka just stood back up and brushed off the leaves and some dust or dirt.

Kakashi couldn't remember anything after that, just Madoka's threat swirling around his mind as the Medic Ninjas he had called arrived and wiped up his wounds.

"Poor guy, he's gunna be out for a while," one ninja said.

* * *

Umino Iruka held Uzumaki Naruto's hand, and narrowly dodged some five years old who ran past them. Naruto groaned. Why couldn't he be them? He didn't want to walk the whole way to the hospital when Mask Man hadn't even woken up yet! It would be the same as yesterday, with nurses pinching his cheeks. Then they'd find out his name and gasp and then leave.

He sighed to himself and kicked a stone. Iruka rolled his eyes. Keeping a six year old kid happy was hard work lately. Iruka glanced down at Naruto, who just about reached Iruka's waist. He was short. Not like that Uchiha Sasuke kid Naruto was always blabbing on about. Apparently Sasuke was taller than him, and it irked away at Naruto all the time.

When they entered the hospital, Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth because of the chemical smell. It smelled like his apartment after Iruka had done a Spring cleaning! But he said nothing and walked with Iruka to Kakashi's room. Naruto watched the doctors and medics with childish fascination.

He wanted to be Hokage. But he was sure being a doctor and saving people's lives was just as important. Well…maybe not_ that_ important. Being Hokage sounded much better to Naruto.

Mask Man was hooked up to machines, and Naruto wondered why he was still wearing the mask. Naruto poked a few of the wires. When he first saw them, he almost screamed and tore them out of Mask Man because they looked painful, but Iruka assured Naruto they were simply there to help Kakashi.

Naruto almost screamed again today when the arm with the wires he poked moved. Kakashi gave a small wave with his hand and said, "Yo'." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. Mask Man gave a lazy smile back and sat up in his bed.

He was pale. Really, really pale. But he still managed to talk with Iruka and Naruto. A woman entered, and seemed surprised Kakashi was awake.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. Honestly, you gave us a scare Kakashi-san!" a plump nurse smiled as she put even more wires into Kakashi. Iruka chuckled. "And you, Iruka! You still need to fill out more forms. Come on."

"Get me some ramen while you're gone Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka sighed, but he nodded. He might as well, like Naruto thought. Kakashi watched Iruka leave, and turned his attention back to Naruto. Kakashi woke up last night, after being out for nearly three full weeks.

Naruto and Kakashi talked for a while, and Kakashi learned nearly everything about the boy in five minutes. He liked ramen, loved the colour orange, wanted to be Hokage, lived by himself, Iruka was like his mother, had no other relatives, just like Kakashi…

And Kakashi had to admit he was disappointed when Naruto actually fell asleep in the chair across the room. He'd been out for three weeks, now he just wanted someone to talk to. He sighed, and picked up the extra blanket beside his bed, flinging it onto Naruto. He managed to not pull out his wires, and lay back in his bed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"S-Sorry…," Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry for what Naruto?" Kakashi asked, without sitting up.

No reply. Kakashi raised his head and stared at the kid. Naruto's eyes were firmly shut, but he twitched. The child was asleep and he was sleep-talking. Kakashi almost laughed at how silly he had sounded, talking to no one. Naruto couldn't hear him, so he'd been speaking to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto screamed. It was piercing, and it made someone as trained and professional as Kakashi almost jump out of his skin, clutching his heart. Naruto didn't wake up, even though Kakashi's heart monitor was making an extremely loud beeping noise.

There was some ruckus in the halls, but it eventually calmed down.

"Naruto?"

Naruto shifted, almost awake. Kakashi frowned. How had that loud scream not woken him up?

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. Kakashi didn't raise his voice much. He wasn't a yelling kind of guy.

Naruto jumped right up, his spine completely straight. He looked around, saw 'Mask Man' and relaxed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, his hair all messed up.

"What's the matter Mask Man? I was sleeping!"

"You screamed."

Naruto blinked. "No, I didn't."

Kakashi didn't respond. He just calmly blinked as Naruto had and Naruto lay back, closing his eyes. It was quiet, and Kakashi's heart monitor had slowed to a normal pace. Then, out of the blue, he heard Naruto.

"Silly Mask Man."

And just a few moments later, he heard some light snoring. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and waited patiently waited for Iruka to return. It had been a long three weeks...


	3. Footsteps Outside The Door

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews, the story alerts, favourites etc. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies – ****(Once again, sorry if I get any names wrong…)**

**Lazy Gaga – **_Naruto is pretty random! And you did (: thank you :D _**RoGueSurfer – **_thank you! :D I'll try ;D _**RaynexHatake – **_I was so happy when I saw your review (: Yeah, I was just thinking he's only six. Eventually he's going to become aware of it :) Inner turmoil SUCKS :D haha, yeeeeah. Thank you! I'm glad you said that about Kakashi's character 'cause sometimes I wonder if I do a good job with his character :D 'Mask Man' is a new favourite nickname of mine ;D Thanks Rayne :) _**Prescripto13 – **_As always, the Hokage just beats every other profession! Why thank you dear! _**Jits – **_Thanks for the review ^_^ :D:D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three – Footsteps Outside The Door**

**

* * *

**"_The invariable mark of a dream is to see it come true."_

**- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**

* * *

**His teddy fell to the floor, but Uzumaki Naruto was a little too scared to pick it back up. It rolled towards the door, and Naruto's eyebrows drew together into a deep frown. His six year old mind was racing. Of course, if he had been a little older he mightn't have jumped to such conclusions, but from the noises in the hallway, Naruto knew what was out there; a monster.

Normally monsters hid under the bed, not in the hallway. So Naruto thought this monster must be lost or something. But that didn't make it any less scarier. Iruka had taught Naruto how to hold a kunai, and maybe defend himself a little, but he didn't think that'd do much good against a monster.

His blue pyjamas felt tighter than normal, and he gripped the cotton sheets. Then he shook his head. He was Uzumaki Naruto! What the Hokage was he thinking, being afraid of some silly monster?

He put on a cheesy smile and went to get out of the bed and grab his teddy, when a loud bang made the lamp on his beside table fall over and smash to pieces. Tears stung Naruto's eyes, his heart thudding. The door that connected his room to the hallway swung open. His breathing increased, and he watched the door with wide blue eyes.

Something was there; anyone could see the shape forming at the door. Not quite a human shape just yet. It was still growing, it's lumps and bumps appearing as a shadow on his door. It played with the doorknob, twisting it back and forth. Then the door slammed shut, and so did Naruto's eyes. He refused to open them, shaking his head again and again.

"Do try to stay awake Naruto," the voice chuckled.

He woke up. It had scared him so much he had wet the bed, and he slowly calmed himself down. He didn't notice the soft _thump thump thump_ of the monster, going slowly out of the room.

* * *

By 10:00am, Naruto didn't remember the dream. Hatake Kakashi did though. He had been watching, book in hand as Naruto shook and whimpered. He had woken him, and vanished before a sleepy-eyed Naruto had seen him or even sensed a presence.

He still said nothing. Kakashi was that kind of person. He knew what it had felt like when people he barley knew constantly asked if he was okay, if he was scared or needed someone to talk to; and what was worse was that Naruto had no idea there was even anything wrong. He happily slurped down his breakfast, with Kakashi beside him.

Naruto hadn't even questioned why Kakashi had knocked on his door that morning, holding up a bag of his favourite breakfast meals. His eyes had sparkled, and his bad dream was forgotten. Kakashi was a little surprised it had been so easy to cheer him up.

"Hey, Mask Ma-," Naruto stopped, looking at Kakashi, and slowly he said, "_Kakashi-sensei_, how about you train me for a while?"

Kakashi looked at him, and shrugged. It was either this, or read his book for the day. Though he was itching to find out who the main character chose to spend the rest of her life with….

"_Pleeeeeeease_, Mask Man? You'll be my favourite sensei ever! Just…don't tell Iruka, or I won't get anymore ramen!"

Kakashi didn't answer, preferring to look out at the sky from Naruto's window. Not bad. It was hot, actually. He could train Naruto for a few hours…Get some ramen, maybe cheer the kid up… Kakashi glanced back at the blonde and realized he was still talking. Maybe the kid didn't need cheering up at all. Maybe Kakashi was just looking for an excuse to train him.

"And Sasuke is being so annoying lately. 'I'm a great Uchiha, blah blah blah, all the girls like me, my brother is great and Sakura has a big crush on me and…' Hey, Mask Man, are you even listening?"

Kakashi still didn't answer. Mainly because he was too busy studying Naruto's face. He was thinking that Naruto must be aware by now about the nightmares. But Naruto was as happy as he'd been the day Kakashi met him. He was back to talking about how he'd be Hokage…simple things he always talked about. Kakashi felt like a real old man listening to him, wondering how he had never been as happy as Naruto as a kid.

Kakashi had followed rules, and didn't like how his teammate Obito hadn't. Instead of bothering to remember all that, he just looked at Naruto and nodded, making the child stop talking.

"Really? You'll train me?"

"For today."

That's all Naruto needed to hear.

* * *

He was covered in dirt, and lying flat out in the grass, his chest heaving. Kakashi stood above Naruto, reading his book. He looked at Naruto and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Naruto, you can't be that slow at reacting," Kakashi muttered.

Naruto growled and leapt up, barely reaching Kakashi's waist, but angrily poking Kakashi's stomach. "Shut it Mask Man! I'm tired! You've been training me for six hours! I'm starving!"

"This is coming from the kid who wants to be Hokage. Perhaps we should cut out some time for a nap, eh kiddo?"

Naruto stood on his tippy toes and glared at the man. "I do not need a nap! I will be Hokage, and when I am I'll kick your butt out of Konoha then Mask Man!"

Kakashi chuckled and poked Naruto's shoulder gently, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Naruto grumbled and rubbed his head, cursing Kakashi. Kakashi merely glanced at the book in his hands.

"Ah! My rival has found himself a new friend, I see!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to grumble. Might Gai was _skipping _towards them, in his hideously green jumpsuit. Kakashi vaguely noticed the bright pink pansies Gai held tightly in his hand, instead focusing on Naruto.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"A…friend, I guess. His name is Gai. Might Gai. And I'm pretty sure he got out of some mental institution."

"I noticed that," Naruto giggled.

Gai stopped in front of Kakashi and brightly grinned. It blinded Kakashi, who took a step back and rubbed his visible eye. Gai needed to…get duller, if that made any sense. He was so bright, and colourful and unfortunately for Kakashi, Gai was everywhere.

But Kakashi was fond of Gai nonetheless. Gai's insanity was rubbing off on him apparently.

"Hello Gai."

"Kakashi," Gai nodded, giving him another dazzling smile. Naruto watched them. He had already come up with a nickname for Gai. Green Bowl Head Gai, or just Bowl Head for short. No one had that kind of hairstyle and didn't have some kind of mental condition.

He watched Bowl Head and Mask Man talk for a while, eventually tugging on Kakashi's hand to make him hurry up. Kakashi welcomed the excuse. He grabbed Naruto and they both ran, and Naruto started laughing at the confused Gai. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

They were footsteps. There's no mistaking that, but the thing that really got Kakashi creeped out was _he_ could hear them. Last night, Naruto had mumbled in his sleep saying he could hear footsteps of a monster in his dream, which didn't really make any sense till now.

Kakashi had been sitting in an old wicker chair in Naruto's room, littered with old food and toys, and a kunai here and there, reading his book when he heard a sound. Like someone landing on the hallway floor, after jumping from the ceiling or something. It had even made him jump.

He hadn't sensed anything. He couldn't see anything, but he felt as if he were being watched. He pulled down his blue mask, using his Sharingan. He could see a faint outline in the hallway, a deformed shape slowly moving toward him. Kakashi gripped his kunai pouch, but as soon as he did the shape vanished. He slowly pulled his mask back up and covered his eye, waiting.

Then the soft, _thump thump thump… _

As if it was still walking towards him. The hairs on his neck stood, his blood going cold. Kakashi did try to compose himself, steadily gripping the kunai in his hand, waiting for his opponent to show himself.

And then he felt it so suddenly his mask slipped off and he was slammed into the wall behind him, the kunai rolling out of his hand and onto the floor. His head hit the wall, and he was dazed, stars spinning in front of him. The shape was leaving, but it paused and looked at Naruto who hadn't woken up, but was twitching in his sleep. Kakashi was sure of one thing.

This was not a dream; this was real.


	4. Burning

**A/N: **_There's probably someone out there reading this and reviewing wondering why I update so quickly…Honestly, I love writing so I liked updating and sometimes it's just boredom or I have an idea in my head that I can't get rid of! So here's yet another chapter ;D _

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies – **

**BKwriter – **_Thank you :) I'm happy it did! I was aiming for that, so thank God it worked xD haha. _**Notgonnasay09 – **_Thanks! :D_** Burnnoticegirl30157 – **_Yay! :D _**Prescripto13 – **_Creepiness rocks :D _**NaginiFay – **_Oh it might… ;D _**Lazy Gaga – **_lol, I was just going to update this when I saw your review xD And thank you :) You know, I was gonna actually do that and make it cute and stuff but I just thought there isn't much to work on. Plus from the Killer Inside Me you'd probably guess I like creepy stuff like that! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four – Burning**

**

* * *

**

**"**_Fiction reveals truths that reality obscures_**.****"  
- ****Jessamyn West**

**

* * *

**

His heart was thumping wildly, his blood speeding up in his veins. He was beginning to sweat and a million thoughts flowed through his head, refusing to stop or slow down. He was trying to calm himself, to pretend it wasn't happening.

All of this panic was caused by one little girl; Haruno Sakura.

Hatake Kakashi and pretty much everyone in Konoha knew Uzumaki Naruto had a very large crush on her. Heck, Kakashi knew he did before he'd even known Naruto. It was completely obvious by how he'd blush and try to impress her.

Now, Kakashi stood beside him, glancing around at the kids and parents all rushing by to get to school in time. He wasn't that interested, but Iruka had specifically asked him to bring Naruto the Academy today, and Kakashi was already fed up. He opened Naruto's apartment door to find Naruto half dressed and covered in milk. Apparently Naruto had knocked over his breakfast and tried to clean it up with his freshly cleaned clothes.

Guess who's job it was to clean up that mess? Yup, Hatake Kakashi's. And now the young man felt grumpy.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto grinned as she walked by.

She paused and turned to him.

_Maybe this is it! Maybe she'll finally fall in love with me! I mean, I know I'm six but I could get a job to support her! Or maybe Kakashi-sensei can give us some money until I become Hokage!_

She smiled at him and raised her arm towards him, extending it.

_Yes! Yes….!_

And she punched him in the face.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, suddenly aware of what happened. He smiled, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling a little as he pulled Naruto back up. Sakura stomped off towards her little group of friends.

A lazy looking boy and an energetic kid ran up to him, thumping him on the back. They were telling him about some card game, Shibo or something. Kakashi listened, wondering how a dragon with two heads was killed so easily by another card that had a picture of a wizard on it. He didn't understand the card game, but he noticed how eagerly Naruto talked about it.

* * *

"Do you have a pack of cards, from some game called Shibo?"

An old man – older than the Hokage – peered back from behind framed glasses at Kakashi, wrinkling his nose and frowning. "Wh-Why yes young man, just here."

He bent down and opened a drawer behind the counter and pulled out a brightly colored pack of cards. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the image of a blonde girl giving a thumbs up and a wink, with "Shibo!" scrawled at the top of the cards. Under it, it said, "Only cool kids play Shibo!"

He rolled his eyes. How stupid can kids get to believe that?

"How much?"

The man fixed his glasses and squinted at the box.

"Well it's…" He told Kakashi the price.

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he collapsed. The man leant over the counter, raising his own eyebrows and rubbing his beard.

"A little expensive, eh?"

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his head as he waited outside the academy. How could a pack of cards be _that_ expensive? He was gonna have to sell old ramen at the side of the streets to be able to pay for all that. But he managed it, using the money he'd gotten from that mission against Madoka.

He yawned, scratching his neck, feeling his mask. He watched the large amount of kids running out of the school, all looking for their parents. He began to get a little bored. All the kids were gone soon enough, although a few older ones were waiting to go into the town together.

Then out trudged Naruto. He spotted Kakashi and ran to him smiling.

"Kakashi!"

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

Naruto smile vanished. "Well what's the rush when there's no one here waiting for you?"

Kakashi actually stopped and really looked at Naruto properly. He had felt the exact same way as Naruto had when he was a kid. He gave a quick nod, and pulled the Shibo cards out of his pocket.

"Here."

Naruto's smile returned and he was jumping around, screaming and grinning. The older kids who were still there looked over and smiled at him before leaving, though the boys of the group snorted and called him a 'stupid kid'. Kakashi just walked on, expecting Naruto to keep up. Naruto did just that, not caring what the older boys had said.

Honestly, with the amount of money Kakashi had spent on the cards, if Naruto hadn't given that ecstatic reaction Kakashi would've been pissed off.

* * *

His eyes were slowly closing. He realized and shook his head quickly. He could not fall asleep, not tonight. Not while Naruto was conked out on the bed across from him. He took off his mask and rubbed both eyes, yawning for the hundredth time that night.

Then he heard it. The sound of running water.

His eyes snapped open, his Sharingan on. He couldn't see anything, but he could definitely hear the water. Naruto's bathroom was down the hall on the left…Naruto was asleep, and Kakashi had gone to the toilet hours ago, so obviously neither of them had turned on the water, or left it running.

Kakashi picked up his trusty kunai, slowly inching towards the door so as not to wake Naruto up. His skin prickled. It was that same feeling of being watched. He looked around, taking in everything. Just as he was about to take another step, a hand clamped around his mouth.

Whatever it was growled and hissed at him, pulling him towards the running water. It got louder, until the thing let go of him and the door to the bathroom slammed shut. As far as Kakashi could tell, he was alone now. He stood and slammed himself against the door.

"Naruto!"

He needed to wake him and alert him, get him to run to Iruka and stay there until Kakashi dealt with this. He pounded on the door and stood back. He could see it. Under the door, the movement of a shadow. It was walking towards Naruto's room.

Kakashi started pounding the door again, pushing all his weight against it and yelling. Kakashi never really yelled like that before. He kicked the door, hit it with his fists and with his kunai, and he almost fainted from relief when he saw the shadow turning and coming back towards him.

He was more afraid of that thing attacking Naruto than him. When the shadow vanished, he slowly leaned forward and put his ear against the door. He could even hear Naruto snoring, whimpering in his sleep like he always did when he had a nightmare. Sometimes he'd whimper and whine about not having ramen. The kid had weird dreams basically.

A growl echoed around the bathroom, and the running water stopped abruptly. He was grabbed by his collar and the lower part of his jacket, and dragged towards the nearly over-flowing bath water. He took a gasp as his mask was ripped off and his head was plunged into the water.

Of course he struggled, but this shadow thing didn't let up so easily. It was stronger, he could feel that. His lungs were burning, and his eyes stung so badly he opened them in the water. He squinted, his eyes still stinging and the shadow pulled him up.

That's when he heard it, in between his coughs and splutters. The sound of little feet running down the hallway, the bathroom doorknob being twisted back and forth.

"Mask Man? Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare too?" Kakashi noticed how he said 'too'. This shadow could torture Kakashi while he was awake, and Naruto while he was asleep.

He coughed a little, wiping his face with his hands. "Uh, y-yeah…Naruto, I did. I'm just…having a bath to calm down a little." '_**Lamest excuse for almost drowning ever...**_,' he thought.

There was no sound on the other side, and Kakashi was about to think the shadow was back when he heard a sigh and Naruto grumbling, "You're so weird Mask Man," before picking something that sounded like a teddy up, turning on his heels and marching back to his bedroom. Kakashi smiled and leaned against the over-flowing bath. His skin was cut too, with red marks running down his neck and back.

He was gonna need some help with this.


	5. The Voices And Some Payback

**A/N: **_Just a new chapter for you all! :D How great, sorry it's late xD….Enjoy._

_

* * *

_**Review Replies! :D**** (As always, apologies for any names I misspell :) )**

**BKwriter – **_Exactly, so how ever will Kakashi figure this one out? And the things that a human can't see, like a ghost for example scare the living daylights out of them! :D And perhaps…very soon…perhaps even this chapter… o.o :D_

**Notgonnasay09 – **_Haha, drug induced trip lol xD Yeah, I actually really didn't think of Yu-Gi-Oh when I wrote the card things, but I certainly remember that show! I liked it when I was younger! :D But I wasn't that obsessed. _**Prescripto13 – **_Thanks! :D _**Lazy Gaga – **_Oh why thank you :D :D _**NarutoUzumaki72 – **_lol, I don't mind xD And thanks (: _**xWellJustMex – **_Thanks :D _**yokid – **_Good guess ;D Who knows? :D Thank you for the review yokid :) _**Ayu Ookami – **_Woop, he got the Hokage to give him permission ^.^ Thanks for the review anyway (:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five – The Voices And Some Payback  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Man tells his aspiration in his God; but in his demon he shows his depth of experience.__"_  
- **Margaret Fuller**

**

* * *

**As Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage, and of Iruka, he felt completely and utterly stupid. His cheeks were hidden by his mask, hiding his blush and some kind of shame. It felt so stupid telling them all this.

"It…attacked you?"

"U-Uh yes, Hokage-sama. I almost drowned. I believe it heard Naruto and ran."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you mean?" the old man asked, leaning back in his chair and blowing smoke from his pipe. His eyes flashed, and he nodded. "Okay. Permission granted, Uzumaki Naruto can stay in your house for one month. If this thing is still there, then we will try to get more ninja involved."

Kakashi doubted that any more ninja would make a difference.

* * *

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "H-Hello? Kakashi-sensei?"

No answer.

"M-Mask Man?" he squeaked.

Still no answer.

This would be a very, very long night.

* * *

There's a story in Konoha that not a lot of people knew. The Hokage knew it of course, because long – and this is very long – ago his grandfather told _him_ the story.

He chuckled at how long ago that seemed. His eyes drifted shut, imagining how terrified he had been for weeks afterwards, how his grandfather chuckled at him for being a "baby", in his words.

Well, the Hokage _was_ five after all.

This man lived by himself, no one was really sure of his name. Anyway, he went missing one day. It was quite sudden, yet no one noticed for a long time. A few months, actually. It made the Hokage's skin shiver as he recalled the story.

No one noticed because he spoke to no one, other than that crazy old landlady of his. And even that was to a minimum. And when they did realize he was missing, no one looked for him either. Not even ANBU.

The story says that he'll come back and get his revenge one way or the other. It was passed on as an old legend. Nothing more, nothing less. Recently, the Hokage wasn't so sure.

* * *

Naruto stretched and yawned. It was pretty sad that it was becoming obvious that he was more aware of the nightmares. It was vague, but it didn't stop him from almost falling asleep in class.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched when some of his drool got on her new copy book. He jumped, half expecting to wake up alone in his own bed. His eyes looked pretty confused when he noticed Kiba and Shikamaru eyeing him suspiciously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Baka!" Sakura retorted. "You're in class! YOU GOT DROOL ON MY NEW BOOK!"

Ino snorted beside her, but at the time they were good friends, so Sakura wasn't too mad. Iruka walked in, looking pretty bored and tired himself. He'd just gotten back from listening to Kakashi rant on about some kind of ghost in Naruto's house and now this…

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!"

Umino Iruka suddenly felt a nose bleed coming on.

* * *

It was on again. The tap.

Kakashi's head shot up. It was the middle of the day. He could hear people walking in the streets below Naruto's apartment, hear them going about their daily lives. He could faintly hear a woman shriek about the bargains she just got on a new top.

Birds were chirping. It wouldn't…that thing wouldn't start up now?

Hatake Kakashi had been fixing up a bag for Naruto, planning to collect him at school in two or three hours and just go to his apartment. If Naruto protested, Kakashi didn't honestly care. It was his new job to protect the kid, and, no matter how much Kakashi liked Naruto and didn't want to upset him, he'd do that job.

Now the sound of the tap running made him forget all about Naruto and how upset he might be. Instead, he pulled out his kunai and confidently strolled towards the bathroom. Surprisingly, nothing grabbed him as he leaned over the bath to turn off the water. Nothing growled, nothing screamed.

For a moment, he stood in the hallway proudly, glancing at the pictures of a beaming Naruto and Iruka, smiling politely. Then he heard a noise that made him twitch. It was a lamp falling over. It had been pushed. Deliberately, this person – or thing- wanted him to hear it. He wanted him to know that it was there. Waiting. And watching. He was trained to know that kind of stuff. An untrained, random person would've shrieked and jumped a mile high, but he didn't. Kakashi would be the last to admit this, but the noise had scared him. Instead, he pulled his mask down.

It was so bright outside, but there were no windows in the hallway. It wasn't terribly dark, but it didn't make Kakashi feel better anyway.

In a flash, he was slammed against the wall with the pictures. One of the pictures cracked, the glass cutting into his cheek. He slid down the wall, carefully trying to put his hands on the floor without getting glass stuck in them.

He gripped the wall, pulling himself up. His eyes widened in both shock and a little bit of fear when he realized that _it_ was still there. He couldn't see it, even with Sharingan, but he just knew it was watching.

It grabbed him suddenly, picking him up and scratching his chest before throwing him back against the wall. Kakashi growled, wildly lashing out at this thing, not even knowing if he hit it or not. He didn't care, it made this thing back off.

He swore he heard it curse, calling Kakashi a 'baka'. He blinked, his Sharingan catching the silver outline of that creature again. It was in the shape of human this time, a man taller than Kakashi. He looked pretty big in comparison actually.

He – or it, but Kakashi was assuming it was a man – was rubbing his shin, cursing. The outline got thicker, until Kakashi could actually see it's clothes. They were rumbled. His eyes squinted a little trying to see if he could recognize this man.

He couldn't. A sharp kick to his already cut cheek sent him reeling, and he gripped the wall behind him, pushing himself up.

"Baka…"

Kakashi froze. That voice was definitely not human. It was hard to tell if it ever had been a human, as it was so husky and growly.

"You…back off. Naruto, payback."

Kakashi looked up, seeing the shape turning and walking towards a wall. It just walked through the wall, vanishing.

Payback?

Kakashi stood up quickly, pulling the glass from his cheek, barely wincing. He grabbed Naruto's bag from the bed, flinging his old teddy into it and zipping it up. He had to get out of here.

It was still watching him; he just knew it.


	6. A Little Peace

**A/N: **_Hey! New chapter. You likey? Yay! ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies; **

**Notgonnasay09 – **_Is that a good kind of what the heck? :D _**Lazy Gaga – **_Thank you! _**BKwriter – **_Haha, thank you. I hope that's a good kind of creepy. I'm sure they'll try! _**Prescripto13 – **_Why thanks deary :) _**NaginiFay – **_Thanks :D _**ArcaneHiddenMagic – **_Thanks! :D:D:D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six – A Little Peace  
**

**

* * *

**

"_**All men who have achieved great things have been great dreamers.**__**"  
- **_**Orison Swett Marden**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi was happy. Three weeks and not one thing had happened. Though he couldn't help feeling as if it were the calm before the storm. Unfortunately for him, he was right.

It happened on a Friday. He was actually close to falling asleep after refusing to read some boring old story to Naruto who threw a hissy fit before promptly falling asleep muttering something about revenge and teddies or something like that. It was quite cute, but he was too tired to care.

Naruto shared a bed with Kakashi. Kakashi didn't like this, because the kid kicked in his sleep but he had no other choice unless he could afford to buy a bed for him. Maybe he'd get Iruka to look after Naruto while he did a mission.

Though Iruka would get a nosebleed if that thing – which Kakashi had called Demon – started to cause trouble and Kakashi would just get dragged back to the village all over again. He sighed and rolled over.

Something kicked his side.

"Ow!" he cursed. He glanced over at Naruto who was snoring. "Stop kicking in your sleep baka."

Naruto's eyes shot open and Kakashi almost jumped at the bright red circles under his eyes. Kakashi gripped the bed sheets and he could feel himself beginning to sweat and shake.

"Sorry…Kakashi… I don't mean to…"

* * *

Kakashi sat up, his spine completely straight, his eyes wide with fear and drenched in sweat. His heart was thudding painfully fast, making him grip the sheets all over again. When he calmed down, he glanced at Naruto who was sleeping soundly.

A dream.

It had been a dream. He was so relieved. Naruto was not possessed. It made his heart slow a little, enough to think logically. He ruffled Naruto's hair just to keep himself calm.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he murmured.

He took deep breathes. He glanced at the bare and not so colourful furniture around his room. He wasn't in his apartment much anyway, he just needed the bare necessities. Naruto didn't seem to think so. He was tempted to get some paints of his own and graffiti Kakashi's walls.

Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't too upset about staying in Kakashi's; no, he thought it was a mission of some sort. Like something a grown ninja would do without complaining. And if he was going to be Hokage, he had to start somewhere.

Kakashi yawned and decided he'd get up earlier today; four hours earlier then normal actually. He scratched his cheek, unsure if he should even bother anymore. That thing would be bound to do something.

There was a pattern forming, Kakashi could see that. It seemed that the demon thing – or whatever you wanted to call it – would get so bored and so angry it would do something horrible, and then become weak, having to wait a while before even knocking something over.

Again, he yawned and lay back down. Sometimes Kakashi wondered why he had been so interested in Naruto. He must be insane.

* * *

_Thump. Creak. Pause. Keep going. _

Kakashi crouched. His attacker was close by. He could sense it, and as soon as he heard the twig snap he spun around in time to grab Iruka's leg and throw him towards the wooden dummy in the training ground.

He chuckled and scratched his neck as Iruka pushed himself off the ground, grumbling and wiping the dust off his clothes.

"No fair Kakashi-kun, you're cheating using Sharingan."

"I did not use Sharingan, you're just a sore loser Iruka," Kakashi chuckled, almost tempted to pull his mask down and stick out his tongue, and waggle it like he'd seen Naruto do to Sasuke.

Speaking of the kid, didn't he have to help Iruka with the kids at school? Iruka was having a little trouble keeping them quiet, so much that other senseis were giving Iruka a hard time, to which he came up with the ingenious plan to involve Kakashi.

Even Iruka had to admit that with someone as laid-back and not so easily annoyed would be better at shutting a class of children up. And so he asked Kakashi, who agreed. It would be nice to see what Naruto was up to at school.

"Come on baka," Iruka muttered, rubbing his neck, but he playfully punched Kakashi back as he past, jumping into the trees and following him to the academy.

* * *

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened with excitement when Kakashi did arrive; twenty-five minutes late, which was a new record for him. Iruka scratched the scar on his nose and grinned at his class.

"Listen up guys, Kakashi-sensei here said he would help out with you for today," he explained. He felt a little ashamed. Normally he would never even think of calling _Kakashi_ for help, but lately he just too tired and worn out not to.

Kakashi pulled up a brown chair, flopping into it and watching the class. Iruka sweat-dropped. What a great help. He smacked his forehead as he remembered the papers, for an exam on how to attack an enemy if you couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to ask Kakashi to go get them, but then Kakashi would just wander off and be late again.

It had taken Iruka a while to convince Kakashi to even be a little bit early to class.

Kakashi watched the class while Iruka went to find the papers.

"Kakashi, do we really have to do a test? You're Iruka-sensei's friends, can't you convince him not to?"

Kakashi shrugged.

A group of kids began to form around him, and Kakashi noticed Haruno Sakura glancing at Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed in awe of Kakashi. Kakashi knew how the Uchihas were having a little trouble within the family.

"Is that a real kunai?" one boy asked. He was Kiba, the guy Naruto spoke of. Kakashi shrugged again, and then nodded. He'd rather not waste so much energy trying to make being a ninja sound like fun. They got enough of that from the villagers, who never experienced life as a ninja themselves. They just couldn't see the horrors of being a ninja that just came with the job sometimes.

"Time for the test!"

The loudest and most annoyed groan came from Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei says he doesn't think we should have a test!" he argued.

When Iruka looked at Kakashi, Kakashi just shrugged again and nodded, willing to go along with everything.

Just for a little peace.

* * *

The demon wasn't very happy. He was bored, actually. Another boring day of waiting for that idiotic blonde kid to come back and for the silver-haired man to fall asleep. That was the fun part, the planning.

It's weird, watching people walk past. He was bored; ready to do something fun. Or fun to him, at least. Only a few more hours and Kakashi and Naruto would be home. That's when the fun will begin.


	7. Crunch

**A/N: **_I am in the mood to write! :D So, great, new chapter! And thanks so much for the reviews, they just make me happier you know? ;) I hope you like it :] _

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies; (again, if I spelled names wrong I'm sorry :O) **

**Lazy Gaga – **_I hate boring classes ;_; they just drag on __forever__! Thanks for the review (: _**notgonnasay09 – **_Awh, I'm sorry :( I'll try to make more sense ^_^ _**me – **_Thanks! ^_^ _**Fk306 animelover – **_Thank you :) Ooooh, sppooookkky! :D:D _**coyote86401 – **_I like creepy I guess :D Thanks for the review (: _**NaginiFay - **_*dom dom dom!* Haha, thank you (: _**Prescripto13 – **_Demons make for some good creepiness :D:D Thanks deary! :) _**yokid – **_My mind __will__ tell in time ;) _**RUMBLINGROCKSBUZZ – **_It's time to update ^_^ Yay! Thanks :D _**Ninjapirate101 – **_Honestly, ghosts are just everywhere these days, am I right? :D haha _**RaynexHatake – **_Thank you so much for your review! I've been on this for a while, but practise makes perfect :] I'll work on it :D:D and also, thanks for telling me what you think! It helps a lot (: Kakashi is probably one of my favourite characters ever just for his laidback attitude! So yes, thanks again :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven – Crunch**

**

* * *

**

"_Imagination has brought mankind through the dark ages to its present state of civilization. Imagination led Columbus to discover America. Imagination led Franklin to discover electricity_**.****"  
- ****L. Frank Baum**

**

* * *

**

Perhaps he was going crazy. Maybe he already was. But there was one thing Hatake Kakashi was sure of, and that was that he had bought some annoyingly colourful _Shibo!_ Cereal yesterday.

Yes, the stupid card company had decided that it wasn't enough to destroy young kids' minds with plain _Shibo!_ Cards. They needed to make cereal, comics, posters and clothes with the characters faces plastered all over them.

Naruto forced Kakashi to sit and read the comics or watch the way-too-happy characters on TV as they tried to catch their nemesis Hachirou before he caused too much damage to their home. Daichi was the lead, with bright red hair and a famous catchphrase of 'If you can do it, so can I!'. Every time he said it, Kakashi felt himself die a little inside when he saw Daichi giving a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

The girl on the front of the pack of cards was Hanako. Though she didn't have a catch phrase, she was a very important character. She was the girl that Daichi was madly in love with and did everything in his power to make her fall in love with him.

It vaguely reminded Kakashi of how Naruto was 'in love' with Haruno Sakura. He sighed and shut the cupboard, deciding to just go buy another packet of the cereal himself since he knew Naruto would eat nothing else.

Naruto had decided to train by himself today. Kakashi had merely nodded when Naruto mentioned it, but that was because he was used to Naruto's routine. Naruto trained at least three times a week by himself, once with Sasuke and two times with Iruka. Sakura flat out refused to train with Naruto, let alone be seen with him outside of the school. Kakashi trained him from time to time, but Naruto could never keep up and Kakashi was not prepared to go easy on him.

If it were a real ninja enemy attacking Naruto, he doubted they'd slow down and give him a chance to catch his breath…

As he walked down the bright streets, he noticed Gai and Goro. Goro was staring at a _Shibo!_ Card, and Kakashi wondered how far this phenomenon had spread. Gai was scratching his soup bowl-shaped hair.

"So what does Kichi do?" he asked.

Goro shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just confiscated these off some kids in my class because they weren't doing their work."

"He looks so youthful!" Gai screeched, giving his trademark smile and almost blinding Goro. Goro chuckled and outstretched his hand, the card between his fingers.

"I wouldn't do that," Kakashi murmured.

Goro paused. "Why not?"

"Kichi is the strongest player…He's able to beat Ryo, and no one was able to beat Ryo until Daichi managed to recruit Kichi in the fourth comic," he told them.

Goro raised an eyebrow, but Gai was fascinated. He leaned forward, eyes sparkling and heart thudding. To Gai, this game sounded perfectly youthful and he was more than willing to try it.

"Daichi you say?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The card game itself wasn't hard to understand, but the comic went into a lot of detail and surprisingly, Naruto completely understood it. In fact all of the children at the Academy could understand it, but most of the senseis who tried to keep up with the comic didn't get it.

How could Daichi possibly defeat Ryo using just a piece of cloth? And why on Earth did Hanako like Ryo?

He shook his head. "I'll see you later guys."

As he walked away, he could hear Gai yelling after him.

"Kakashi, my rival, I promise to beat you at this _Shibo!_ game!"

* * *

_Naruto was running. His heart was thumping against his rib cage, so painfully that he felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes. He shook his head and kept running._

"_Wait, wait Naruto!"_

_He stopped. He knew that voice! That was Kakashi's!_

_He smiled brightly, his fear subsiding. In his young mind nothing could go wrong when the fearless Mask Man was around! He had been right. His fear was gone when he saw Kakashi, who was leaning away from him a little, rubbing the fabric of his jacket. _

"_Naruto, why were you running?"_

"_H-He was chasing me, Kakashi! Didn't you see him?" Naruto asked, looking behind Kakashi. Naruto turned away from Kakashi, craning his neck around to see if the thing was behind him._

_Thump._

_Naruto jumped and spun around, just in time to see Kakashi change into a dark shape and start to walk towards him._

"_Well, I think I saw him…," he murmured in a husky voice._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi didn't hear Naruto wake up from his nightmare, mainly because he hadn't been watching. He only noticed Naruto's bleary eyes blink a few times before he fell back asleep. He hadn't been too worried. It had been weeks since Naruto moved into Kakashi's, and nothing much had happened.

He had been in the kitchen, making Naruto a breakfast before he went to the Academy. Naruto hadn't even twitched in his sleep, but he snored. Naruto _always_ snored. It was like an earthquake every few seconds.

"Hey Naruto, come on get up!" he called.

Then he opened the cupboard and stuck his arm in blindly, looking for the box of cereal he had purchased yesterday. Yes, Daichi was on the front, smiling with _Shibo!_ scribbled on the top in messy writing and with his trademark 'If you can do it, so can I!' on the bottom.

When he couldn't find it, he sighed. He knew that he had bought it. He knew that he had put it in the cupboard, because when he had gotten home, Gai was waiting for him with ten packs of _Shibo!_ in a bag, demanding that Kakashi teach him how to play.

"Where the Hell is it…?" he muttered. Sighing, he stood up and went to wake Naruto up.

The only thing he could see was Naruto's tanned foot sticking out of the blankets, and his loud snores. Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets away

"Come on Naruto, get up."

"Ten…more…minutes…" Naruto begged between snores.

Kakashi gave up and went to find the cereal. Surely he wasn't going insane, was he?


	8. Madoka

**A/N: **_Heyy :) I just wanted to mention to people reading…think carefully about it ;) Paranormal things such as this are always down to a source. If that makes sense. Jeez, I never make sense anymore! :D:D So enjoy ;D P.S, I dropped a hint.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies :D:D**

**Ninjapirate101 – **_N'Awh, why thank you ;D _**kakashifan9 – **_I remember all the card games like Shibo! when I was younger, they were everywhere xD So I thought, Naruto's young, I might as well throw one in xD Thanks :] _**notgonnasay09 – **_Ah! Confusion! Sorry xD lol, I'll try to clear it up.. xD _**Prescripto13 – **_Thanks dear =] _**chobits909 – **_Thanks :) _**InARealPickle – **_I liked them, but I didn't play card games much after a few weeks I think xD They were just colourful T_T I'll be honest, Shibo! was just a little idea of mine…no demons involved…for now ;D _**Lazy Gaga – **_People seem to think Shibo! is haunted xD I didn't intend for it to be xD _**Fk306 animelover – **_Thanks (: _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight – Madoka**

**

* * *

**

_"__It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see.__"  
_**- ****Henry David Thoreau **

**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto was walking to a toy store, all by himself. Just that little fact made him feel like an adult. The thing about kids is they always want to grow up, and when finally do grow up, some of them just want to be young again. For now, Naruto just wanted to grow a few _inches_, to be the same height as Uchiha Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto had noticed Sasuke was becoming a little distant. He'd heard the 'grown-ups' a.k.a, Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka talking about Sasuke's brother's recent missions. It seemed he was going onto ANBU level soon, at the pace he was going. Iruka worried that he was way too young to see so much blood and pain, but Kakashi said all ninjas see that at one point or another, no matter what their rank is.

It had given Naruto a queasy feeling, and he had attempted to be even nicer to Sasuke, resulting in Sakura giving him a slap and some pinches. He winced at the thought of it. Sakura wasn't _always_ violent – just towards him mostly. When he annoyed her, that is.

Kakashi was always there when Naruto needed him, like it was a secret power of his. But when Naruto was just bored, or wandering around the house, Kakashi kept his distance. He always tried to keep his distance, preferring his own company. He read that book of his most of the time.

And he was totally unwilling to play any kind of game.

Which is why Naruto was on his way to the toy store. As a distraction, Kakashi had given him a little money from old missions so he could get a game that he could play by himself. Naruto stomped his way into the toy shop, making sure all the other kids that were there with their parents or friends saw he was _all by himself. _To him, that showed just how mature and grown-up he was.

After selecting a bright and colorful game, he went to purchase it. Naruto picked a game that had actually been designed for two people, but he was certain he could convince Kakashi to play. Standing on his tippy-toes in order to see over the counter he smiled at the old lady. She rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Stupid demons coming inside my shop' but Naruto pretended not to notice. He didn't particularly care what she said, because she was unimportant. He had Mask Man waiting for him back home.

Well, when Mask Man got back from the Hokage's he would.

* * *

"Madoka?" Kakashi asked. "I haven't heard anything…I wasn't really looking, sir."

The Hokage nodded. "I was looking out for him recently Kakashi. It seems Madoka has fallen off the grid. We've been to a few villages, put up posters and questioned like we always have, but people are either too afraid to tell us or they really don't know where he is."

Kakashi kept his expression still, but he was beginning to see what the Hokage was getting at. He didn't like it either.

"So if we can't find him Kakashi, that must mean he is up to something suspicious. Madoka is well known for his need for attention, especially from a ninja such as yourself. He's not the kind of criminal to hide in the shadows and wait, even if that is his strongest power. He enjoys the attention he gets from the crimes he commits. He isn't the type to hide himself. If he was trying something, he'd do it quite loudly."

Kakashi held his breath, hoping the old man wouldn't say what Kakashi was thinking.

"Kakashi, you will go on a mission to find Madoka and bring him back to Konoha if possible."

"By myself?"

"Iruka, Goro and Gai will be with you Kakashi. I have noticed Gai is itching to compete with you again. Perhaps this will help you along the way," the old man smiled, his skin crinkling.

"Sir, I can't just leave! You know about that…the thing, that had been causing a little trouble in Naruto's apartment," Kakashi said uneasily.

"Has anything happened within the last few weeks, Kakashi?"

"…No…not really…But just because it hasn't happened recently sir-…"

"Then I trust that nothing should happen for the week you will be away. You cannot expect me to keep you from missions because of that thing."

"Great," Kakashi groaned, leaning his head back, though he could see the Hokage's point. He sighed. "Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but I can't leave Naruto by himself."

The Hokage nodded. "I have not forgotten about Naruto. I believe Kurenai is back from her mission, am I mistaken?"

"But-…" Kakashi's head rolled forward again, his eyes just slightly wider.

"Kakashi," the Hokage interrupted sharply. "I am the Hokage of this village. I thought you would have more faith in me than this."

Kakashi had too much respect for the Hokage to disagree. Plus, Kurenai was perfect to look after Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi just didn't want to admit that he was going to miss the blonde kid. He was still uneasy about leaving Naruto by himself.

"You have two days with Naruto Kakashi before the mission begins. Enjoy," the old man chuckled, taking a deep puff of his pipe and smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Lord Hokage," Kakashi grumbled.

When he had left the Hokage laughed quietly to himself.

"I knew he'd get attached."

* * *

"So if you pull the lever on this side, it means you get to move four steps ahead. You try Mask Man!" Naruto beamed.

Kakashi's lip twitched behind the mask. He was depressed enough about having to leave Naruto on a mission. The Hokage must be insane! So it was almost a month since something happened, that meant nothing. But at the same time, Kakashi couldn't go against the Hokage. He had always followed the rules, ever since his father died, by showing the Hokage a lot of respect.

Kakashi took the little clay cartoon figure and moved him along the playing mat, leaning his head against one hand. He sat in the middle of the living room, his legs crossed, with the mat separating Kakashi from Naruto. Naruto was winning the game by seven points.

"Great!" Naruto smiled, picking up his own blue figure and pushing it forward. Kakashi let the fact that Naruto had 'forgotten' to roll the dice go, but made a point to shake it extra hard when it was his turn.

"Naruto," Kakashi began. Naruto ignored it, thinking it was Kakashi's secret master plan to distract him while he rolled his dice. "I have a mission next week."

Why not just come out with it so bluntly?

Naruto stopped playing the game and looked at him, noticing that Kakashi was rubbing his cartoon figure between his fingers, almost as if he was nervous of telling Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, thinking about it carefully.

"How long will you be gone?" Naruto asked slowly.

"A week," Kakashi shrugged, picking up the dice and shaking it. He rolled it, getting a six. He put the figure on the mat, carefully trying to avoid looking at Naruto's tragic expression.

His lower lip quivered, his eyebrows drew together and he looked like he'd throw a tantrum. Kakashi held his breath for the thousandth time that day. He let go when Naruto's expression smoothed out, and he looked like he had realized something.

"Will you bring back some presents from another village? If you got the new Shibo! board game we could play it when you get back."

Kakashi shook his head at such a childish and innocent thing. He smiled, wondering why he wasn't so cheery, good and innocent as Naruto was when he was Naruto's age. Naruto had just as hard a life as Kakashi had. It made Kakashi feel proud of Naruto. More than he realized.

"I suppose I could try."


	9. Kurenai

**A/N: **_Yes! New chapter! Da-dah! So the person is REVEALED! I hope you guys like it... ;) Let me know ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies (If any names are wrong, then I'm sorry :D) -**

**– **_Awh thank you :D:D _**narutolover6661 – **_Oh that is scary o.o haha, the story's cursed! I'm glad you like it :D _**InARealPickle - **_:D _**Jade Wylkyns **_– Thank you! :D _**Prescripto13 – **_He's quite secretive, so anything is possible :D:D _**BeeForthwright - **_*giggle* xD _**notgonnasay09 – **_Sorry if you think it's a little too mysterious xD It's all going to be cleared up anyway :)_

_

* * *

_

"_Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds that you plant." -_  
**Robert Louis Stevenson**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Kurenai**

**

* * *

**

Kurenai had arrived just as Kakashi had left. Naruto was holding a giant red lollipop, and was planning to keep it for a while. Kakashi had given it to him as a little going away present, and repeatedly told Naruto he wouldn't be gone for long. One week seemed like a long time to Naruto.

He plonked himself down on the couch and was deciding what to do now that Kakashi wasn't around. He put his lollipop beside him and frowned a little. Kurenai was going to make him ramen, and he was grateful for that much.

Kurenai Yūhi. Black hair, red eyes. Very honest, caring of her students. A simple, average Jounin. Kakashi had informed her of the problem in Naruto's old apartment, warning her not to leave him alone at night. Kurenai had agreed, promising to look after the child.

As she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen, she didn't notice the bowl of steaming ramen being pushed closer and closer towards the edge of the table until it had dropped and smashed to the ground, sending ramen everywhere. She spun around, expecting to see nothing like Kakashi had told her to expect. To see a shadow would be amazing, he said, since that was the most he'd seen using the Sharingan.

Her mouth dropped. There was no shadow. There was a man. A man she barely knew, staring right back at her with a kunai in his hand.

* * *

"Have you seen this man?"

"Sorry, no."

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen this man recently?"

"No, now stop bothering me brat!"

"Hello there, I was just wondering if you've seen this guy?"

"Hm, no sorry, can't say I have!"

Kakashi fell back into a wooden bench in a park. This village was smaller than Konoha, yet no one could remember seeing Madoka. Or rather, they didn't _want_ to remember seeing Madoka. He watched Goro being attacked by an old woman using her bag as a weapon.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry! Lady chill out!" he yelled, holding his arms above his head to protect himself as she screamed at him.

Gai chuckled as he sat beside him on the right. "Goro is a most wonderful sportsman."

"We're never going to get anywhere like this Kakashi," the ever-wise Umino Iruka sighed on Kakashi's left. "This place is small, but we need to cover more ground."

"Iruka," Goro muttered as he walked towards them, rubbing his head where the old lady attacked him. "Don't you think that's going a little fast? We have a whole week man!"

"I'd rather get home early," Kakashi shrugged, leaning back. Goro laughed and slapped his hands together.

"You miss the kid that much already?" Goro asked.

Goro was around the same age as Kakashi, maybe a little younger. He was the kind of guy who made jokes and went to parties at the weekend and had a lot of ladies after him because of his blessed good looks. And he knew it, which made him arrogant, but in a sort of funny/good way. Kakashi liked Goro. Everybody did.

"So what if I am Goro?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Looking after kids at your age Kakashi," Goro smiled, shaking his head.

"_Anyway_, how about we split up and take the corners of the village, then meet up in the middle at around…one?" Iruka asked.

"Sure, whatever. I'll go towards the bath houses," Goro winked, running off before they could object.

"I will find the most youthful corner of all!" Gai screamed._(1)_ He vanished in a blur of smoke. Kakashi and Iruka stood, glanced at each other before nodding and splitting up.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Kurenai screeched, throwing the glass at him. He caught it easily and put it on the counter, putting his kunai down beside it.

"Quit the yelling Kurenai, you'll wake the kid up."

"W-Wake him?"

"A quick little medicine remedy, that knocked him right out. You know me Kurenai, always one to promote medical research. By the way, you should've told that Hokage of yours to lock up the hospital a little better, get it? My village, pssh, now that place is as easy to destroy as cracking your ribcage open."

Kurenai shivered. Gripping a glass in her hand, she paused for a moment. Then she threw it at him as some sort of defense. It smashed against his chest, throwing glass all over the floor. He wasn't kidding about breaking her ribcage. If she gave him the chance, he'd do it in a second and leave her there. She had left her weapon pouch in the sitting room. Now she was cursing herself, again and again. She didn't expect it.

The man took a step forward, stepping on broken glass that didn't effect him due to the large boots he wore.

"Really, Kurenai, your village impresses me. You're all so close-knit, you know? It's not like that where I'm from. Where I come from, if I was to politely offer to carry some old hag's shopping back to her apartment for her she'd call the shinobi of my village to arrest me. Why? Probably because most people who do that end up robbing that old hag."

"How did you get into the village?" she hissed.

"My jutsu. Demon jutsu, as your village calls it. Invisibility isn't a hard thing to accomplish when no one notices you."

"It says that on y-your file."

"Yeah, I know...I've read my file. 'All he wants is attention, due to the repeated feeling of abandonment in his young childhood years '. That part made me crack up, because it's true. I want this village to remember my name. And my own village too."

"They won't! Even if you did kill me, then they'd just call you 'that guy who killed Kurenai' because no one cares what you do you baka!" she screamed, edging towards the sitting room door.

"No, I wouldn't. You're the one who's not going to be remembered. I'll be known as the guy who killed the nine-tailed fox, right?" he murmured. He stretched. "And that, Kurenai, is much better than not being remembered at all," he continued, looking down at the counter and picking up a _Shibo!_ Card.

Kurenai took her chance and ran to the sitting room.

He watched her leave and flung the card on the floor, with Kichi's – the strongest player - smiling facing beaming on the front. "Silly Kurenai."

* * *

Kakashi glanced at the watch on the side of the bell tower in the centre of the village. Almost one o clock. He'd gotten no where. Tomorrow they'd search Madoka's house, but for now he stood near a market, watching the passing people who barely glanced at the poster.

This place wasn't like Konoha – it wasn't close-knit, even if everyone knew everyone. That was the problem. If someone was to blab about Madoka and someone heard, he'd have 'friends' who'd find them. Sort of like a never ending circle…of killers.

A woman and a man stood near Kakashi, and it looked like they were arguing. He wished Goro was here when the man had left and the woman was crying, because Goro was great at cheering people up.

Kakashi walked to her, the poster crumpling in his hand slightly.

"Uh, are you okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. Bitterly, she nodded in the direction of the man, "That _baka,_" she spat, "has gotten himself into trouble with Madoka." She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of said anything, please don't tell anyone I mentioned that! Madoka has a lot of enemies…"

"Actually," Kakashi said brightly, "he's just the guy I'm looking for."

And that's when the woman, smaller then Kakashi, with blonde hair and brown eyes kicked him…_down there_…and ran for her life. He groaned, managing to straighten up and run after her. Of course, he was much faster, stopping her in seconds. He held her against a wall with one hand.

"Why…did you…run?" he wheezed, still in pain.

"Please, don't kill my husband! He only just joined Madoka's group, he can get out of it, just forget my face, please!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to kill your husband. I'm here to find Madoka and bring him to Konoha!"

"Really? You're serious!" she was beaming like crazy. "Finally, someone is getting rid of that scum…"

"Have you seen him?"

She leaned closer, looking around as if the walls had ears. They stood in front of a filthy alley, and she whispered, "I'm not supposed to say anything, but Madoka left this place ages ago. He left a guy in charge of course, and if that guy slips up Madoka will crack open his ribcage like he did to the last guy. We found him in an alley a few weeks after he 'mysteriously' vanished." She eyed the alley wearily, as if there was a body down there too. "We all knew what happened to him though."

"Do you know where Madoka went?"

"Hm, he's got contacts everywhere, sir-…"

"Just call me Kakashi."

"Fine, fine, Kakashi. Madoka was talking about a scar, some man from Konoha gave him. He said he'd go there and deal with this guy himself. Because everyone knows Madoka can't pass up the chance to show off."

"K-Konoha?"

"Yeah, he was saying-…"

"Thank you so much!" Kakashi was gone in a flash.

The woman was flushed, and bewildered. "Weirdo…"

* * *

Kurenai fell to the floor as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. "Kurenai, why are you freaking out? You have to admit it was so obvious, but your village is too perfect and wonderful to admit that a guy like me, from some poor old village could breach the walls without one single ANBU noticing!"

She screamed as he twisted her ankle painfully. "Stop!"

"Sorry, what was that? Your screams seem to have made me hard of hearing," he said plainly. He said it so simply, as if he had misheard her talking about the weather.

"You heard me Madoka," she hissed, clutching her ankle as he stood and walked to the door, locking it.

He laughed as if what she said was a joke, turning and walking back to her, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I did. I'm just a terrible liar."

**_(1) I made Gai sound like a real pedophile there xD Sorry! :D please review!_**


	10. Whoopsie Kurenai

**A/N: **_So sorry about this late update, but I've been a tad bit busy! My sincerest apologies, to those who still wanted to read this! :D I am a terrible person, I know I know, I do hope you can forgive me. Enjoy this chapter :) There'll be another one soon I hope! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies –**

** Anbu Fox – **_He might! :D _**Lazy Gaga – **_I just love the evil guys… :) it's okay, I had the same problem, which is why it took forever to update! _**Classified – **_Well that tutu thing is pretty awesome.. xD You spelled it right :D Thanks for your review! :D _**Prescripto13 – **_Yeah, he's quite evil :) haha :D _**LoVeSToDrAw – **_Thanks! Poor Kurenai, Madoka seems to like her…that can't be good :O xD _**notgonnasay09 – **_Sorry again xD lol, I don't even know what I want Madoka to do yet :) _**Jade Wylkyns – **_Thanks! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten - Whoopsie Kurenai **

* * *

The crack echoed through the apartment. So hard that it cracked a picture of Uzumaki Naruto on the wall, leaving it slanted. Kurenai vaguely remembered thinking it was her ribs he had cracked, but it wasn't. He had punched the wall below the picture, and was laughing about something. Her head throbbed as she listened to him walk into the sitting room.

A head of blonde hair peeped out from behind his shoulder as he strolled towards Naruto's bedroom. She heard him fling the child on the bed, slam the door and walk back to her.

"Kids, eh? Just a little medicine and boom! They're out like a light. I should have kids. I've got great maternal instincts."

She spat at him, which he narrowly dodged.

"Now if that was your child, would you have done that when they threw a tantrum Kurenai-_sensei_?"

She clenched the wooden floor beneath her and pushed herself against it, lunging forward and growling as she tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrists easily.

"Whoopsie! Looks like you tripped. I know you'd never try to hurt me, sensei."

Kurenai actually whimpered when he tugged her forward, jerking her head and slamming her back to the ground. He raised his leg back to kick her when there was a knock on the door. A growl escaped from him, and he turned. He began walking towards the door, a kunai in his arm that he kept behind his back. He paused when he saw the mirror, wiping a few spots of blood away and smiling at his handsome appearance. When Kurenai glared at him, he shrugged and grinned lazily.

"Have to keep looking good, right Kurenai!" he grinned, now jogging towards the door. If she had just met him, Kurenai would've been impressed by his confidence. He was so sure of himself, so positive that no one could possibly bring him down.

He flung the door open and blocked Kurenai's vision.

She could hear the voice of some old, concerned neighbour.

"I'm Kakashi's friend," he assured her. Kurenai wasn't surprised that the woman excepted the excuse. She had read Madoka's file. He was a compulsive liar, and with his charm he always got away with what he did. She closed her eyes. This had to be over soon.

* * *

Kakashi was faster than his friends. It could just be the adrenaline, he guessed, but he couldn't get the image of Naruto in a coffin, alongside Kurenai and the guilt was eating him up. Madoka would pay for this, and he didn't think simple justice would do enough. He'd get out someday, or keep running everything from inside the prison he could get sent to.

Madoka had been in prison before. And that had ended badly, with every cellmate he had either ending up in the mental ward, or injured. Or worse, dead. They all died of 'natural' deaths too, which meant they could add on any sort of punishment for Madoka. Kakashi's heart was pounding so loudly he could hear it pulsating in his mind, giving him a headache.

"I'm coming, Naruto."

* * *

"Heh? Kurenai, man, you still awake there?" he asked, nudging her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second, seeing his boots beside her. They were rough, and worn down, with his pants tucked into them. His pants were much cleaner, with only a spot or two of dirt. Madoka bent down and poked her cheek, and she viciously tried to punch him back. Of course, being Madoka he fell back perfectly and she didn't get to hit him.

"Whoa, Kurenai-sensei, you're pretty great! I wish I had you as a sensei, only, I didn't actually _have_ a sensei in the first place," he shrugged, laughing as he sat back onto the ground, raising his knees and balancing his arms on them.

"Y-You…didn't have a sensei?" she panted painfully.

He smiled. She didn't know how someone could learn so much without a sensei, as she had depended on them so heavily as a child. Kakashi knew more about Madoka than she did, and it made her feel weak. Kurenai absolutely _hated_ to feel weak.

"Nah. What are they good for anyway? No offence, I mean," he grinned, rubbing his hair and messing it up. "Geez, people in Konoha are so nosey That women was asking a billion questions, 'Where's Kakashi?' 'Who are you?' 'Where's Naruto?'. Just imagine if they lived in my village," he laughed bitterly. "They'd learn soon enough."

"You're weak," she hissed.

He rolled his eyes lazily and looked at her as if this was the most boring conversation he'd ever had. That look reminded her of a boy in the village, Kiba, who she'd seen running around with Naruto sometimes. The only difference was Madoka didn't have a dog barking at his feet. He raised his fist and hit her so hard she skidded across the ground, her back colliding with a chest of drawers. She raised her arms to her head to protect herself, feeling something fall and break.

A picture of Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka she noticed, picking out some glass from her elbow. Kakashi wasn't actually looking at the camera, preferring to sit quietly behind Iruka and eat whatever was in his bowl, but Iruka was smiling placidly at the camera and Naruto was giving it a big thumbs up and a beaming smile.

She hadn't noticed Madoka stand go over, picking up the picture.

"Why is Kakashi always sitting in the back?" he murmured. "Naruto here has the right idea, he's got the confidence."

"You'd know all about confidence," she growled, looking desperately for a kunai. He didn't answer immediately, his brow furrowing as he stared at the picture.

"Hm? Did you say something sensei?"

"You know... I did…"

"Yeah," he sniggered. "I did know. What time is it anyway? Honestly, maybe Kakashi _wants _me to kill Naruto. Which reminds me…"

He turned, glass cracking and crunching beneath his boots as he walked towards the bedroom. "Naaaruttttooo? You awake?" he sang. He got no answer of course, which seemed to make him even happier and more confident. "Like I said, can't wait to have kids."

She didn't answer him, too busy focused on staying awake and focus on him. He blurred out of focus in her mind, getting darker, then paler, and then she saw double of him. Had she hit her head? She couldn't really remember.

"Why is there so many pictures of Naruto anyway? Hey, Kurenai, have you ever played _Shibo!_?" he asked. Seeing that she couldn't answer, he remained unfazed by the blood pooling around her and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you haven't. See that's how I found out about Naruto. I was in this apartment, long before I started giving Naruto those nightmares you know, and I saw a card on the floor. Unless Kakashi like's blonde girls and guys who cut off a dragon's head with a piece of _cloth _that suddenly has magic powers, I didn't think it was his. So I followed the scent and found the kid, and I was absolutely delighted. His dreams are so easy! Kakashi's…well, a little harder to crack his mind, but once you get past the hard times in his memories like his dad dying and someone called Obito dying, it's pretty simple to get back in."

Madoka seemed to be a little bored of Kurenai now, checking his watch and frowning. "I made it here faster then this. _This_ is your ANBU, seriously?"

"N-Naruto," Kurenai murmured weakly, mainly to herself.

He glanced at her. "Why are you so worried? He'll have good dreams, don't worry I'll make sure of it. Though you mightn't be so lucky," he sighed, before he raised his fist again and all she was a dizzying mixture of his face and darkness.


	11. Best Safety Lies In Fear

**A/N: **_New chapter, yay! :D P.S, It says in this chapter Madoka comes from a village called 'Oniyama', but I just took that from another story I had. :)_

**_***Warning, Madoka is badass and curses, right? Haha :D***_**

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies –**

**Notgonnasay09 – **_Human (: I'm sorry that it's not particularly clear :( My apologies :D:D _**InARealPickle – **_True! _**Prescripto13 – **_Eh, Madoka deserves it! And oooh yes ;) haha :) _**yokid – **_you're not a sicko, don't worry :) Madoka is though :D _**narutolover6661 – **_No problem :D Yay, tension! ^_^ Thanks for the review! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven – Best Safety Lies In Fear**

**

* * *

**

"_Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here."_

_

* * *

_

"If you are unfortunate enough to ever lay eyes on Madoka, we suggest you run. Oniyama, his home village, is well known for it's violence and out-of-control ninja. His ego is his downfall. If you challenge it, he will find it terribly hard to resist a fight," Kakashi repeated to himself out loud, remembering that it had said this on his file, the apartment only minutes away.

He almost crashed into a woman, who he grabbed quickly to stop her falling over and dropping all her groceries.

"Oh Kakashi! I just got back from your apartment," she smiled warmly, not seeming to notice his panting or red face.

"M-My apartment? Did Kurenai or Naruto answer?" he asked desperately.

"No! A man called Yoshi did. Nice man, actually. You never told me you had such an attractive friend," she winked. Yoshi? That was the name he had used? Seemed a little too creative for Madoka. He usually didn't bother lying and probably would've killed this woman for the fun of it.

As Kakashi ran off, causing dust to fly into the woman's eyes, she screeched and roared at him, before quietly asking herself, "Jeez, what's his problem? You'd think there was an emergency or something. Dramatic much?"

* * *

Madoka had a bucket on his head, music blasting through the speakers of a radio he had found in a closet in Kakashi's room, and dancing with a mop. He did a little bit of a salsa, bored out of his mind. He paused when the song ended, sighing.

"Where is that psycho Kakashi anyway? Eh, Kurenai?"

He glanced at the woman who had blacked out around ten minutes ago. He looked around the apartment, pulling the bucket from his head and walking to check on Naruto. He poked Naruto's cheek, grinning. He pulled on Naruto's mouth, making it look like Naruto was talking. Intimidating Naruto's voice, he said, "I like Kakashi, I'm a loser, I think I'm gonna be Hokage when I grow up but I'm really just gonna be as depressed and miserable as as Kakashi is, right? Then I'll find some kid and mess up his life like mine!" he chuckled.

"Madoka…" a voice growled. Madoka almost jumped, and laughed.

"Kakashi man you scared me! Awh, look I dropped my bucket."

Madoka picked it up, and Kakashi wondered if the man had a mental problem. He cared more about the dented grey plastic bucket then he did about the fact that Kakashi was ready to attack him. Madoka put the bucket back on his head, laughing and looking in the mirror on Naruto's wall.

"Oh wow, I look so good. You could learn something from me Kakashi."

Kakashi thought he had been ready for anything, until he was slammed against the wall, falling to his knees. Madoka hadn't moved a muscle, but Kakashi had been sure something had pushed him. He saw a shadow vanishing through the floorboards, his eyes widening.

"They never mentioned that, did they? The Shadow Jutsu. It's not on any of my files," Madoka murmured, modelling in the mirror, putting a hand on his hip and moving the bucket forward. He pouted and laughed. "Shadows can be your best friend sometimes."

Kakashi lunged, grabbed Madoka's wrist and twisting it. His eyes almost popped out of his skull when Madoka's entire arm fell away from his body, landing on the ground. It pulled itself towards Madoka slowly. Kakashi's mouth fell open as he watched it twisting and pulling.

"H-How…"

Madoka glanced down at it. "Now look what you did. Silly Kakashi, do you know how hard it is to reconnect your veins and nerves? No, you wouldn't, would you? You inconsiderate fool."

"What the Hell are you?" Kakashi screamed.

"Relax Kakashi. I'm human."

Madoka picked up his arm, pushing it back into his shoulder. It reconnected immediately, and he flexed to make sure all veins had reconnected as he'd said. Then he smiled and clenched his fist, punching a surprised Kakashi. Kakashi fell on his back, sliding across the room. Madoka wasn't finished. He ran forward, grabbing Kakashi's jacket and kicking his stomach. He didn't stop, kicking him nearly 47 times until he was positive Kakashi would throw up.

He didn't, not yet. Madoka took a little step back, carefully checking the damage. He decided it was not enough and kicked him once more, turning around and storming out. The shadow appeared again, slightly hunched. Kakashi recognized it as the shape he had seen at the start of the nightmares, the thing that had come towards him when he used his Sharingan.

He flicked it on now, seeing the shape take a more human form when he did so. It seemed to realize he could see it better, and got on it's knees. Kakashi lashed out as it got closer, but it felt like he was hitting smoke. Some of it's 'body' blew away when he hit it, but slowly reattached itself back to the body again, swirling around just like black smoke did.

It only got closer, so close Kakashi could feel it's breath on his face. His own breath sped up, feeling fear for the first time in a long time. Kakashi was trained, an ANBU to perfection, so he had confidence in his abilities. Madoka was just as confident, if not more, and he hadn't been trained. He'd done it himself, rising up in the slums of Oniyama. Myths had been heard in Konoha , terrible stories about Oniyama that made his skin crawl. Life there was hard to get away from.

Instead of running, Madoka had embraced it happily. When Madoka re-entered, dragging Kurenai behind him, the shadow backed away from him quickly, running towards the corner of the room.

"Yeah Kyosuke. Don't think I didn't fucking see you watching him. Humans aren't as interesting as you think," he hissed. The shadow swirled, appearing beside him suddenly and bowing. "Honestly Kyo. I created you. Don't think I can't destroy you."

'Kyo', if that was the thing's name, vanished again. Even Kakashi could tell that this shadow thing held high respect - or fear- for Madoka, who was busy tying Kurenai to the wooden end of Naruto's bed. Kakashi was beginning to get up when Madoka saw, quickly flitting across the room and slamming Kakashi against the wall again.

And so the punching and violence began again, as Kakashi clawed back at him. He managed to get a nasty mark on Madoka's temple, causing blood to run down the side of his face and blind him momentarily. Madoka yelped a little, falling backwards.

Kakashi huffed, wiping off the blood on him and pulling his mask down fully. He had managed to hurt Madoka somehow, but he couldn't see any visible wounds. They stayed like that, with Kakashi leaning against the wall for support, and Madoka crouched about a foot away from him, breathing deeply.

"K-Ka…ka...shi…" a weak voice called.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard the voice of the very child he was starting to consider his son. Yes, the great Hatake Kakashi was feeling a lot more love for Naruto than he ever expected to.

Madoka's eyes flashed, and in that split second Kakashi knew exactly what Madoka wanted to do. So he lunged forward, both jumping to grab Naruto before the other could make it, both trying to reach the little blonde kid that was starting to wake up.


	12. Get Out Alive

**A/N: **_Hey! I've updated, yay! Sorry I've been so lazy! Let me know what you think :)_

_

* * *

_

**Replies (if I get any names wrong, I apologize in advance =] ) –**

**Soprano-in-waiting – **_Awh thank you! Madoka is a personal favourite bad guy of mine I guess :) Thanks for the luck too. And I'm delighted the timing went so well ;D Hope Madoka doesn't give you nightmares though ^_^ :D lol. _**Bookworm73 – **_Thanks! :D _**PiaTricia23 – **_Here it is :D Updation! :D _**dontchafeel likedancing – **_Oh thanks :D *blush* Dude/ette :D _**Prescripto13 – **_let's hope it's not Naruto at least :D thank you :) _**narutolover6661 – **_Yay you like it! ^_^ And thank you so much….oh yes, we'll see :D _**notgonnasay09 – **_I found it funny actually xD No worries :) it's a jutsu actually :D yay :) _**Silvera Hikari – **_I know, I know, I'm terrible because I usually don't like cliff-hangers either but…I just had to do it Silvera Hikari, I just had to :D _**– **_so sorry! :D but here's a new chapter, so yay! :D _**lilanimefan247 – **_thanks for the review ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve – Get Out Alive**

**

* * *

**

"_In the land of the killers, a sinners mind is a sanctum."_**-**

**Sing for the Moment, Eminem.**

**

* * *

**Madoka really could care less about the kid. He giggled loudly as he latched onto Naruto, hugging him to his chest roughly.

"You should work out more, get some muscles like mine," he winked at Kakashi, flexing impressively. Kakashi's heart dropped, seeing the dazed, faraway look in Naruto's eyes. It scared him. Madoka played with Naruto's cheeks, smiling.

"You know, I really don't want him. Here," Madoka said suddenly, letting go of Naruto. Kakashi's eyes widened and he lunged forward to grab the child before he hit the ground too hard.

Madoka vanished quickly, just as Kakashi grabbed Naruto's white shirt with its red swirl. As Kakashi set Naruto on the bed, wiping the blonde's sweaty forehead, he heard the distant sound of clanking. Madoka was in the kitchen, knocking pots and pans around, throwing Naruto's ramen on the floor.

He heard a shrill laugh before Madoka yelled, "Hey Kakashi, hunny, have you seen the butcher knife? I must've left it lyin' around somewhere."

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he looked around the floor desperately trying to find something to defend himself with. He spotted a kunai, lying near the still unmoving Kurenai. He took careful steps towards it, just about to grab it when it moved away from him. He blinked.

He hadn't touched it? Nothing had touched it, how did it move?

Then he remembered Kyosuke. The ghost, creature, shadow, whatever you wanted to call it must still be watching. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid and forgetting about Kyo. It was just hard to remember something that technically didn't exist.

"Oh hey Kakashi, for a minute there I'd thought you'd left."

Kakashi spun around quickly, seeing Madoka wearing an apron that he didn't even know he had lying around in the kitchen. A bit of flour stuck to his cheek, as he grinned manically, the knife reflecting the light in his hand. The blood coming from the side of his head had stopped now and was hardening. And suddenly, Madoka's playful mood was gone. He vanished into a puff of smoke just like Kyosuke had done, appearing in front of him within seconds, the apron and flour gone completely.

Kakashi almost tripped backwards, his main focus on Naruto.

Madoka gripped Kakashi's jacket, picking him up with ease and throwing him against the wall. "Do you know why I hate you, sensei? I hate you, because you are privileged. Just look at this house, at that woman, at that kid, your friends…at your life. While you've been enjoying your existence, I've been groveling to get by. I spent my _entire__ childhood _doing all kinds of crazy jutsus that at one point almost killed me! And they could still kill me, but I don't care because I have nothing to live for. That's why I don't care who I kill or how I do it."

"I've had tough times in my life too," Kakashi roared back. He surprised himself. Kakashi rarely raised his voice, let alone roared. "I've had to make something of myself. But I do what I do to protect the ones I love, while all you do is bring pain wherever you go. You could've done something with your life Madoka, but instead you wasted it by becoming a monster."

"Big talk Kakashi, really. I don't think you'll be calling me a monster for much longer."

* * *

Kurenai had dreams as she lay there, unconscious. Dreams where a shadow chased her throughout Konoha at the dead of night. Whenever she turned a corner, it was there. It began to take on the shapes of her friends.

At one frightening point, it changed itself to look like Kakashi.

"Come on Kurenai. Trust me," he purred, Kakashi's dark eyes rimmed with red, as if he'd never slept in his life.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed back.

"You don't understand. I can't. He won't let me."

"W-Who?"

"Madoka. He's my master, I do as he says."

She fell to her knees, clutching desperately at her hair and begging him to leave her alone, her voice cracking. The shadow disappeared and reappeared as…as her. It looked just like her, the exact mirror image with the red circles under it's eyes. She gasped.

"How do you…"

"I don't exist. I don't breathe, eat, sleep. I'm just a jutsu Madoka made up when he was younger. I am made completely of chakra."

Kurenai clutched at her kunai pouch, remembering she had nothing to protect herself with. The shadow, still looking like her, smiled and outstretched it's hands, a kunai lying within it.

"Take it. Try to kill me."

In a crazy moment, it sounded like it _wanted_ to die. She shakily took it, slashing at him, wearing herself out. Wherever she hit the shadow, it became smoke, yet it quickly fixed itself so that it looked like nothing had ever happened. It still looked like _her_, and it infuriated her.

She sighed, feeling weak and defeated.

"My name is Kyosuke," the shadow said quietly.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I…I don't know yet. Not until Madoka decides. He's tired," he whispered, before fading away.

* * *

Kakashi's heart was thudding. Kyosuke had vanished, and Madoka looked tired. Could Kakashi hold out long enough to just kill Madoka? Would he really be able to withstand any more pain?

Madoka took a menacing step forward as Kakashi came to realize that Madoka was quickly running out of chakra. Maybe that was why Kyosuke wasn't here anymore…After all, he _was_ just a jutsu, Kakashi reasoned, and every jutsu needs chakra to work. It needs a source of power, and for Kyosuke, that source was Madoka.

Kakashi was quickly making plans. He was an ANBU, and a 'sensei' as Madoka kept calling him again and again, and he could do this. Well…he _hoped_ he could. Kakashi reasoned he could make it to Naruto and run. He couldn't leave Kurenai though. He would never do that. Madoka lunged forward, as if knowing Kakashi's plan, throwing him back against the wall. When Kakashi hit the floor, shards of glass stuck into his skin.

"I don't trust you, Kakashi. I should just kill you."

Madoka turned to pick up the knife he had gotten earlier. As he turned, Kakashi grabbed the kunai Kyosuke had moved and held it tightly, so tightly he drew blood from his own hand. Madoka turned back, not noticing the kunai as Kakashi hid it behind his back.

"Stand."

It was a simple, tense command from Madoka and Kakashi shakily stood up, using the wall for support. His mask had slid off fully, and he felt way too tired to bother using his Sharingan. This plan of his would never work if he passed out from exhaustion. Madoka was shaking a little too, any sign of amusement gone from his pale and now younger-looking face.

Madoka looked barely twenty, no older than Kakashi even. He had seemed so much more…childish earlier, but now he was looking mature, strong, evil and ready. Kakashi stood a step forward, wobbling a little without the support of the wall.

Madoka smirked; perhaps he'd win and get out of this place fast.

If the ANBU in Konoha found him, he'd be put back in jail. He really didn't like that idea. His boots crunched against the broken glass from the picture frames lying around the room. His jaw was set, eyes glassy and hard, his mouth in a thin line. Yet he was still handsome, and that was all part of the charm that made Madoka the monster that he is.

Kakashi however, had seen better days. Though he was handsome, he was having a tough time staying standing. His legs felt like jelly, with shards of glass still stuck in them.

Kakashi was halfway across the room when he put his plan into action. He sprinted towards Naruto, when Madoka unexpectedly tackled him. Blood covered a weapon, and someone's piercing scream rang through the air. Kakashi's eyes widened, looking around, before seeing Madoka take a step back, his eyes as wide as Kakashi's.

A trail of blood dripped from Madoka's mouth as he stumbled away from Kakashi. Deathly pale, Kakashi noted. He had an eyebrow raised, confused. He hadn't gotten to Naruto. He couldn't feel any new type of pain. Kakashi wondered if he'd hurt himself.

His eyes trailed down to Madoka's stomach, seeing his kunai protruding from his stomach. His eyes widened again.

"Oh…my…Kami" Kakashi breathed. It looked disgusting, and he had seen some pretty bad stuff.

Then, Madoka screamed again. This was very, very bad.


	13. Souls

**A/N: **_Yay! *happy dance.* 100 Reviews :) Great! Hope you like this chapter :) Can you guess who Kyosuke is talking about at the end?_

**_WARNING, MADOKA CURSES. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Review Replies –**

**Imperial Dragon – **_We shall find out! ^_^ _**narutolover661 – **_Thank you! *blush* _**notgonnasay09 – **_I LOVE HIDAN! :D Oops, off topic :D _**Prescripto13 – **_True! _**Chaja-girl – **_Thanks so much :) Yay for my characters :D haha, I actually like Madoka myself. Thanks again! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen – Souls**

**

* * *

**

"_All men's souls are immortal, but the souls of the righteous are immortal and divine.__"_  
**- Socrates**

**

* * *

**

Madoka had first seen someone die when he was around three or four. It wasn't anything special to most people living in Oniyama, who had seen countless amounts of random killings in their lifetimes, but it made something…_click_, if that's the way to say it, in Madoka's mind. He'd never seen someone die before. This was all too new to him.

It was a brown haired man with bright crystal blue eyes who looked just like Madoka. He had had his throat slit as he walked down the same street Madoka was walking down. The Killer didn't stop to see if the man had died, he just kept running, blood covering his hands. People didn't actually do anything. No one ever did anything in Oniyama. But as the man fell, alone and dying in the street, Madoka walked over to him and poked him gently with the edge of his worn out shoes.

Only three or four, Madoka didn't know an awful lot about how grown-ups felt about each other. He knew that his neighbour didn't like the man across the hall, and sometimes they fought. Never physically, but they yelled, threatening to hurt each other. Madoka didn't like those grown-ups.

Madoka found it hard to sleep, so with them yelling in the background…it never really helped lure him into sweet dreams.

Instead, for the countless amount of times he couldn't sleep for years afterwards, Madoka thought about that man in the street. No one had made any sudden rush to help him, and Madoka had simply walked away after the man finished gurgling and clutching at his neck. Pointless, really. What a waste of a human, a man had later said to Madoka.

That's why Madoka likes Kyosuke so much. Unlike humans, Kyo can't die. He just exists. Forever. Never ending. Fuelled by chakra and the pain of others really. But he doesn't have the one thing that would make him human; a soul. Whenever Kyo is feeling particularly brave, he'll ask Madoka what it's like to have a soul.

And Madoka's answer? "I never fucking noticed it."

That wasn't a very satisfying answer, but it was the best Kyosuke would ever get.

Uzumaki Naruto amazed Kyosuke. Even as he lay, breathing softly, almost snoring, he amazed Kyo. Such a bright, happy soul was hard to break. That was really all Kyosuke did – break souls. That's a hard thing to describe to a human. How do you break a soul?

It's easy really. Take away everything that makes it work. Happiness, love, comfort. All you have left after that is a shell. And Kyosuke was the perfect example of a 'shell'.

No soul. Immortal. Alone.

Kyosuke had watched as Madoka fell to the ground, and Kakashi stood silent, probably not realizing what was happening. Kyosuke had seen humans killing each other before. He had killed humans himself. Though now, he could see the regret and pain in Kakashi's eyes. Kyo doubted Kakashi was truly an evil person as Madoka had said to him before.

Kakashi was just a man trying to survive in a world full of soulless ghosts, really. Nothing special.

Naruto was waking up. Kyosuke could feel it. Kurenai was too, only a little slower.

He watched as some blood poured onto the carpet. He wasn't sure what to do. Madoka was howling like a wounded animal. Kyosuke could feel the pain, and he clung to it desperately. Was that what it was like to have a soul?

Naruto grumbled something, and Kakashi merely stared at Madoka, his eyes wide. Kakashi was suddenly more human than he had ever been or felt in his life. He hugged Naruto, whispering something into his ear as Kyosuke took on the shape of a human, watching silently as his master Madoka whimpered a little.

"Kyo…," he growled.

Kakashi's head whipped in Kyo's direction. Like Kakashi had thought before, it was hard to remember something that didn't actually exist.

Kyosuke thought this was terribly unfair. Why shouldn't he be allowed to have a soul? Why shouldn't he feel pain and love as humans do? Why him? What did he ever do to deserve being alone for eternity? Well, at least he suspected he was alone. Madoka had never used his chakra to create another 'shadow'.

Kyo was the only one.

Kakashi stood protectively in front of Naruto, until he realized Kyosuke could do nothing. Madoka didn't have the chakra to give Kyo enough power to do anything but watch as humans interacted.

It still amazed him though – how Kakashi's eyes went from being so angry and sad when he looked at Madoka, to loving and caring when he glanced at Naruto. Madoka was really the only family Kyo would ever have.

But watching him clutch his wounded stomach, Kyosuke felt nothing but pity. _'Humans can be wounded far too easily,'_ he thought. Whenever a human had tried to stab Kyosuke, he vanished like smoke. It didn't hurt him. But humans can't turn into smoke like he can.

Kakashi fell to his knees, his breathing quite heavy.

"Will you die now?" he asked, his eyes taking in Madoka's haunted expression, as Madoka got paler and paler as he lay on the floor. Kyosuke's eyes widened a little when he realized Kakashi was talking to him. "Or do you keep existing?"

Kyosuke's voice wasn't actually his. As a shadow, he didn't _have _a voice. So instead, he used the last bit of chakra in his non-existent body to make him sound like a human. Kakashi had never seen any kind of jutsu like this; it seemed like something that only the Hokage could pull off. Oniyama seems to be filled with rough diamonds waiting to be discovered apparently.

"I don't die. Ever," Kyo frowned. "I'll just exist."

"But without-," Kakashi began, before he suddenly had a coughing fit. When he finished, his face scrunched up painfully, he continued. "But without Madoka's chakra, you'll just…I don't know, fade away."

Kyo resisted the urge to say that that sounded pretty blissful right about now. Instead he said, "No. I'll find someone else."

"Can you do that?"

"I do not know. Madoka is my creator. I have never known anyone other than him."

"Fine, talk about….me…as if I'm not…fucking here," Madoka hissed, chuckling a little. Kakashi saw that the blood was pouring out far too quickly from Madoka's wound. He wouldn't last long. Kakashi felt guilt, because taking a life was never easy, but Kakashi had been a ninja long enough to put it at the back of his mind. Time to be professional, Kyo guessed.

"Stop trying to talk Madoka, you're too weak."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. Even when someone was dying, Kakashi still tried to refrain from harming them. If it were the other way round, Kyo was relatively certain that Madoka would be laughing his head off at Kakashi's pain.

"Oh Kakashi…my love, will I ever see you again?" Madoka asked painfully, before cracking up with fitful laughter.

Kakashi watched him, with sad eyes. "You never give up, do you Madoka?"

"Is that…your way of asking ….me out on a date?" Madoka asked, smirking as he calmed down, losing far too much blood to properly understand what was going on. Madoka had always been a little insane though. Yet he could have been an amazing ninja if he'd tried to do the right thing. Kakashi had never seen anyone with such amazing jutsus. It fascinated and scared him at the same time.

Kakashi took Madoka's hand anyway, checking his slowing pulse and frowning. This seemed painful, but Madoka wasn't showing any real sign of pain. He was staring at Kyo.

"Do you think…you'll get away from me…just because I die, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo watched, a little proud that Madoka had added 'kun' to the end of his name. He'd never done that before.

Madoka was finding it hard to continue. "Kyo….When I do die, what do you think will happen to you?"

"I will exist."

"Good, good…you learned…something. But you need to…attach yourself to a human with enough…chakra to keep you alive…If that's what you are," Madoka chuckled heavily. Kakashi managed to catch the slightly hurt expression in Kyo's eyes.

Madoka knew that Kyo wanted to be a little bit more human.

Kakashi glanced at Kurenai, who was blinking, but still a little out of it. She was rubbing a wound at the back of her head.

"I will find someone to attach myself to," Kyo said confidently. He could do this. Though he felt a gnawing feeling of abandonment and fear at the centre of his shadowy stomach knowing that Madoka wouldn't be around to help him anymore.

Kyosuke had never been away from Madoka before.

He felt like a child as young and small as Naruto, who was still grumbling something incoherent. He sounded tired and grumpy.

"You do that…Kyosuke…But I'll fucking…miss you, you know…You're like my brother now. I fucking…love you!"

Madoka stayed silent after that, barely breathing, but still chuckling insanely from time to time. Kyosuke watched as Kakashi gently put Kurenai on the bed beside Naruto, and began checking wounds and trying to wake them both up. There was banging on the door, but Kakashi stayed kneeling beside the bed, rubbing Naruto's sweaty forehead and checking Kurenai's pulse every now and then.

It wasn't until the door broke down that Kyo changed back into his shadow form and watched as humans filled the rooms. They began to pull Kakashi away, saying that the 'medics need room to work on the patients'. Kakashi knew it was true, but he still struggled.

"Goro," a man in a hideously bright green jumpsuit commanded, "…check Madoka."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. He had never seen a human in such a bright outfit before.

Madoka was dead, of course; Goro announced that in a happy yet relieved voice. Kyo frowned. When the room started to become more quiet, until the only person left was the man in the jumpsuit who Kyo now knew was called Gai. He knelt on the spot where Madoka died, looking around.

He suddenly looked in Kyo's direction, though Kyo knew Gai couldn't see him. Perhaps he could sense him? Gai stood, walking over to Kyo but his eyes weren't focused on Kyo, so he knew that Gai couldn't see him. Gai had probably just felt a wave of chakra floating around the air. Gai eventually gave up and left the apartment.

For the first time in his existence, Kyo felt something run down his cheek. He was too afraid to check if it was a tear, because if it wasn't, he would feel disappointed and frustrated at not being human. Instead, he watched the spot where Madoka died. This, he believed, was pain. It meant he was that much closer to having a soul, something Kyosuke desperately wanted.

All Kyosuke wanted to do was lie and watch the world pass him by with the whatever human he attached himself to, and watch clouds and life pass him by.

Before he left the apartment, intent on finding someone who uses shadow jutsu, Kyosuke stood exactly on that spot where Madoka died and in a husky, intimidated voice said, "I am sorry, Master. But I will help these people. I will attach myself to someone who uses shadow jutsus as you do, and I will help them. Perhaps I will help them in battle, or help expand their mind as I did for you. I'm so sorry."


	14. Lights  The End

**A/N: **_Ah…*scratches neck*. I sort of updated rather late, didn't I? Oopsie. But I need to finish this, so here you go. I really hope you like it, because I tried. I just had to get this done! Sorry! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Lights - The End :)**

* * *

"_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.__"_  
- **Charles Darwin**

* * *

She was awake. She could see Kakashi, she could see the lights. The burning, aching lights. But she could also see Madoka, climbing through the wooden floorboards beneath her like a ghost. He smiled a vicious smile at her before he faded away. She whimpered, feeling a cold cloth on her forehead.

"He's dead, Kurenai. He's not here," Kakashi murmured. "Dead, dead, dead."

He sounded bitter and relieved. A strange mix, but Kurenai felt too dazed. Everything was swirling into colorful patterns and shapes. She saw memories from her mind play out like an old movie in front of her, frequently finding herself reaching out to touch them. She couldn't understand what doctors were saying to her. Something about pain medication that would help her.

As soon as she felt the liquid injected into her veins, she knew the memories would keep playing and she would keep seeing Madoka in her mind even though he was dead, dead, dead, and they wouldn't stop even if she was asleep from the drugs. But Kurenai was distantly happy. She was alive. She had made it.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes twenty-five minutes later, to find Kakashi slumped in the hideous beige and green hospital chairs, his mask pulled down. Scratches littered his face, with a thick red-lined wound on his lip, his mask pulled down and hanging around his neck loosely. Those wouldn't scar. They'd heal, according to medics. Naruto blinked at the sudden brightness, glancing out at the birds chirping on the tree outside the window.

He listened, hard. No sounds of anyone coming to get him. Though there was some beeping sounds, and the sound of footsteps outside his doors as doctors and medics and nurses hurried back and forth to their patients. There were some flowers on the desk at the end of the room, bright red flowers with '_Hope you feel better soon Naruto'_ scribbled on the front.

"We got you those," a voice boomed.

Naruto jumped five feet in the air, gripping his heart.

"Gai, you idiot the kid just woke up," another voice sighed. Naruto recognized that guy, barely, as Goro. Gai stood beside him, looking apologetic. Naruto hadn't seen them enter, but they held some coffee cups in their hand. Iruka walked in, smiling gently at Naruto, who stared at the flowers. Goro followed his gaze and frowned.

"I told you we shouldn't of wrote 'Hope you feel better soon Naruto' on them. It sounds corny. I wanted to write 'Ramen's on me', for the kid."

Naruto eyes lit up at the sound of ramen, but when they landed on Kakashi they became worried. Kakashi's eyes flickered open slowly. They landed on Naruto, before he lunged out of the bed and hugged Naruto so tightly the machines beside the bed went flat for a minute.

"Easy, easy, Kakashi," Goro chuckled. "The kid's fine. Kurenai will be up soon. She'll be as good as new in no time."

"I was just…I wanted to make sure he was...okay," Kakashi said plainly, though he had wanted to say '_alive_' instead of 'okay'.

"We'll just…give you guys some time, to talk!" Iruka smiled softly, and he pushed both Gai and Goro out. Naruto and Kakashi could hear them as they walked down the hall, as Goro loudly said, "I told you, 'Hope you feel better soon' was a totally stupid thing to write on his card. Maybe next time you'll listen to me and we won't make things awkward!"

"There won't _be_ a next time," Kakashi muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They had a dark red rim under them. Naruto sat up in his bed, feeling more than refreshed.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are you really tired?"

Kakashi glanced at him. "Yeah, a little. But don't worry Naruto, at least you're okay, right?"

Naruto chewed his lip, eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

Kakashi watched him, the sunlight almost burning his eyes as much as the disinfectant-ridden hospital lights did. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I forgot to bring my_ Shibo!_ cards."

Kakashi blinked, and stared at him for a few moments before he burst out laughing. How could Naruto _think _he had forgotten the stupid _Shibo!_ cards if he had been unconscious? He didn't stop laughing until tears were pouring down his face and he was clutching his side.

Though Naruto didn't really understand the joke, or even know he had made a joke, he smiled too before he began giggling at his own unintentional joke. Naruto began his silly babbling, wondering if Kiba had gotten some extra-special card that suddenly was more important than the others because this character had three stars instead of two.

"I could swap him all the money in Gama-chan, my frog wallet, Kakashi-sensei! Do you think Kiba would give it to me then?"

Kakashi did the usually, 'mmm', 'yeah', 'no', and 'maybe's' that he was required to do. Naruto didn't even know if Kiba had the card, but he was certain he could get it from him. He was filled with confidence, especially for a kid who had been through so much. As always, Naruto put on a bright smile.

"Ugh, Naruto, don't you think about anything other than _Shibo!_?" Kakashi exclaimed tiredly, smiling a little and covering his eyes with his hand as he sighed.

"Well, of course I do, Kakashi-sensei. I want to be Hokage, and make you proud of me," Naruto shrugged simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And Hatake Kakashi knew then that the best decision of his life was to help Naruto. He was glad he took an interest. Naruto had joined his life, and Kakashi would make sure that he never left it again.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
